LightningWolf
by CrazeyWulf
Summary: This is my story lightningwolf, it gets way better if you contuine to read
1. Chapter 1

_Sam.A very light tan wolf lay in a dark, but comfortable cave. The wolf's name was Jenna. She had a swirl of pink on her front right paw, this was her packs symbol. About 5 minutes later she gave birth to 3 wonderful pups. The first and oldest was a dark tan wolf with the pack's symbol on his shoulder. "You will be the strongest in our pack and a very good leader Joseph." Jenna whispered into the pup's ear before she licked the symbol on his arm, which turned a dark next was a beautiful brown wolf with the pack's symbol on her ear. "You will be the smartest and the most wonderful daughter Belle" She whispered into her daughter's ear before she licked her symbol which was a blood next was a dark brown wolf, almost black with the symbol on the middle of his nose. Jenna smiled down at the last pup. "You are a wolf with a free spirit, aren't you? You will always be a puppy on the inside Brandon." She said before she licked his symbol like the that was not all the wolf pups; a new wolf pup was pup was strange from the first minute you sense him. He had a stronger electric field around him and when you first see the pup you wouldn't believe that this pup was a part of the pack. This wolf was pitch black with gray in his ears; no other wolf in there pack has black fur. His fur was not the only weird thing about him, it was his symbol. His symbol was over his eye, a lot of wolves had their symbol there but his symbol was different. This strange pup's symbol was a white lightning just lay there, watching this pup before she called her mate, Mark.A big, light brown wolf entered the mouth of the dark cave. He stared over towards his beautiful wife before he hurried over to see what was wrong. As he approached he sensed what was wrong and saw the black pup. He stopped a few feet from the pup and asked "I-Is that one of our pups?" Jenna nodded slowly as Mark slowly walked towards the pup. "How can this be? No other wolf has that marking or the same black fur." Mark said. Jenna hesitated before she answered "Ye-Yes there is…..only one wolf with that marking…"Mark raised an eyebrow "Who?" Jenna wouldn't look him in the eyes as she answered. "You know him, everybody knows…Him…" "Who?" Jenna bowed her head "…Nuka…" Her voice barely a whisper. Marks eyes widen with horror. "how is that possible….how could that pup be his…" Mark finally realized what happened. "No, Jenna how could you!" "I didn't." "Then explain that!" He nearly shouted. Jenna glared angrily at Mark. "His name is Sam, I don't know how he is my pup, but there was nothing between me and Nuka." Mark just stared at her." Please believe me…" Mark slowly nodded his head and walked out of the cave angrily. How could that be my son?, Mark turned back to Sam and smiled. "I'm sorry about that. I don't care what he thinks; I'm glad your mine." She licked the tiny wolf's eye and smiled even more. "You will be a very interesting wolf and a very intelligent one and I sense a very fast runner as well a strong fighter. It looks like you'll be a perfect wolf." She giggled a little and scooted Sam closer to the other pups, who were asleep. "Good night. "She whispered to the dreaming pups as she herself fell into a deep lay awake thinking about what just happened and then he wondered how he knew what they were saying when he was just a newborn pup. He shrugged his shoulders to himself and curled up into a tight ball near his mother. He snuggled closer to engulf his mother's smell and smiled. She smelled wonderful, she smelled like a dry tundra and raspberries. He smiled again. "I love you too momma. Good night.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Wolf pack (8 weeks later from birth)Sam was suddenly awaked from a dream about him running so fast he was almost invisible. He shut his eyes trying to bring back the wonderful dream, but it was already slipping away. He unwilling opened his eyes to see who or what woke him up. It was his mother, Jenna. He smiled and his tail wagged so fast that it was blurred. "Good morning momma. I'm just wondering, why'd you wake me up?" Jenna smiled "I woke you up because I want to show you and your siblings something." Sam's smile widens even more "What?" all the pups asked at once. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise when I show you." "Well then, show us!" Joseph said. "Okay, follow me." Jenna walked toward the mouth of the cave and motioned for the pups to follow. All the pups got up to race towards the door and even though Sam was the farthest from the entrance and last to stand up he reached the entrance first. All the pups crowed around the door and watched as their mother went into a strange and unfamiliar place covered in weird smells and wolves. The pups stayed near the door, even when their mother called them over. The pups looked at each other, except for Sam; he was too busy enjoying the sight from the entrance of the door. He never seen anything like it and all he thought was wow as he slowly made his way from the entrance to his mother. The other pups enviously watched him as he made his way toward smiled as Sam approached and Belle followed after Sam, followed by Joseph, then Brandon. Jenna closed the rest of the distance and nuzzled them gently. "Joseph, Brandon, Belle and Sam, I want you to meet someone." Jenna moved out of the pup's eye sight to revile a big, light brown wolf. Sam knew him right away from the smell of his fur. He growled silently to himself. That big brut didn't want me as a son! I already hate him. Mark smiled warmly and approached the pups; Joseph, Belle, and Brandon closed the rest of the way to meet Mark. Sam sat glaring at his father, while he introduced his self. "Hello"-big smile-"I'm your –" "Father, Mark" Sam interrupted. Mark lifted up his head to stare at Sam-who was still glaring-and so did Jenna. "How did you know I was your father?"Mark asked as he sat between Joseph, Belle, and Brandon-who were staring at him too. "Because I remember your smell."-Sam sniffs the air-"What all wolves smell like-wood, dirt, blood, wet dog, and all the other things you've been around. But all wolves have their own personal smell; mine is the smell after a storm, yours is wasabi." Sam said still glaring." "How do you know what I smell like pup?" Mark asked "Oh ok, so now its pup not thing?" Sam said raising his voice a little higher. Marks face showed shock. "I heard you talking with mother the night I was born. You were acting like I wasn't even there and you kept calling me thing." Sam was now standing up, glaring daggers. "I-I…uh..." was all Mark could say. Sam took a deep breath. "Why did you call me thing?" Mark finally snapped out of the trance. "Was it from my whoever or whatever my "real" father was?"Everyone witnessing the argument-which was the whole pack-, was silent for a moment "Yes." Mark finally answered. "What was so bad about my "father"?" Sam asked in a quieter tone but he still glared took a deep breath." Your real father was an evil and terrible wolf, who killed innocent people. His name was Nuka." Gasps and whispers broke across the pack "I don't know how but you're his son." "So just because I look like him make me his son, just because I don't have the packs symbol make me his?" "It's the only logical reason." "So no other wolf looked exactly the same, in over millions and millions of years?" "I guess."Sam let out a load growl that didn't belong to an 8 week old pup and ran back into the safety of the dark and comfortable den. Jenna glared at Mark before running after Sam to comfort him. Joseph, Belle, and Brandon right be hide put down his ears slightly, feeling disappointed that he just had an argument that he barely knew the pup who knew a lot about found Sam with his back facing the entrance to the cave and at the back of the cave. Jenna slowly walked up be hide him and before she could even reach Sam, he knew who was. "So I truly am a monster." It wasn't a question. "No honey, you're not a monster. You're not even related to one. Mark is your father, not Nuka." "But Mark said" "I know what he said, but you're his son and he will always love you." "I'm not even sure if he loves or even likes me right now." Jenna smiled "He loves you" Yeah, and I'm a horse. "I love you too, yeah know?" "I know you love me and I love you too." Jenna and Sam smiled bigly. "I'm going to bed early good night." "You don't want to meet the other pack members?" Sam thought for a moment "Sure, I'll meet them."It only took 30 minutes to meet each member but to Sam it felt like hours. All the wolves had their symbol in a different place. All members were very nice but a pack member named Ashley-who was only 3 months older than him- was very, very, nice and pretty. Sam liked her a lot and talked to her the most, they talked about the world outside the den and how exciting it was. After Sam was finished meeting all the pack members, he went to go talk to Ashley some more. They talked till it was sunset and were surprise it had been so long. They said there good byes and Sam went inside to take a well needed rest._


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes and Transformation (16 weeks old)Sam awoke again to the smell of fresh meat. Sam opened his eyes willingly and his mouth water slightly as he and the other pups went to the wonderful smell. He and the other pack members gathered around the dead carcass and began to devour the animal. The wolves finish quickly and were about to lay down for a nap, when Mark said, "If you haven't notice, today is the day when the pups eyes turn yellow or gold." All the pups looked into each other's eyes and saw that their eyes truly did turn a goodish-yellow. All pups' eyes turn color, except for Sam, whose eyes were still blue."Momma, why is Sam's eyes still blue?" Belle asked. Jenna looked into Sam's eyes and saw that were still blue. "I don't know, honey." Jenna answered but thought because of his "real" father. "Maybe because he's the runt?" Sam shook his head. "How I'm the same size of the other pups?" Jenna didn't cleared his throat. "As you all know now the pups eyes changed color. So that means the pups will learn how to change into their Anthro and human form." "What's our Anthro form?" Brandon interrupted. "Anthro form is like werewolf form" Sam and Belle answered smartly. "Exactly" Mark said. "First you shall turn into your Anthro form because it is easier. When you turn you will be in jeans and a T-shirt, human clothes." Mark explained. "We never learned why were in clothes when we transformed, I guess we have to were clothes in Anthro form."Mark explained how to turn into their Anthro form as simply as he could."Ok, now do you understand what to do?" Mark asked. All the pups nodded in agreement."Ok, so Joseph, go ahead." Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Turn into your Anthro form." Mark commanded. "Oh, ok" Joseph answered and tried his hardest to run into his Anthro form. In a few minutes a werewolf stood in Joseph's place. He looked exactly like he did in wolf form but on his hide legs. "Good, good.""Ok go Brandon." Mark commanded once again. Brandon smiled bigly and tired with all his might to transform into his Anthro form. It took Brandon longer than it would with another wolf. Now a werewolf-that looked exactly like Brandon-was standing where Brandon was. "Good job.""Ok, go Belle, You can do it." Mark said. Belle smiled shyly and 1 minute she turned in to a beautiful werewolf with hair. Her hair strangely had red streaks in it. "Awesome job, Sweet heart" Mark said proudly."Ok now go Sam" Mark muttered. Sam wasn't paying attention; he was too busy chasing a butterfly. "Sam?" Sam spun around and looked confused. "What?" he said rudely. "Transform into your Anthro form." Mark commanded. "Oh…er…ah" Sam wouldn't meet Marks eyes. "Is there a problem?" Mark asked smirking slightly. "Yes…I don't know…how…" Sam muttered. "Oh, so you weren't paying attention?" smirking even more. "Yes but I'll try." Sam answered and Marks smirk disappeared. "Well go on." Sam smiled and turned into a werewolf instantly. Almost everybody gasped. "Is this it?" Sam said smirking. Mark wouldn't answer he never saw any adult wolf transform that fast-let alone a pup. Sam smirked even more. "Is there a problem?" Sam asked in the same tone Mark used. "N-no" Mark stuttered. "Um…anyways, now to learn how to turn human." Mark said. "How can we turn human if we are wolves?" Brandon asked. "We don't actually turn into wolves, we just look like it." Sam answered. Mark nodded. "It's harder to turn human than it is to turn into our Anthro form."Mark explained how to turn into humans as simply as he could and repeated it a few times so the pups got a good understanding of how to change in to a human."Ok so now I want you to turn into your human forms in the order that I called you for changing into your Anthro form. I will help you on turning into a human so don't worry and Sam I hope you were paying attention." Mark said as he glared at Sam who was lying on his back looking into the sky covered with storm clouds."Ok Joseph." Joseph tried and couldn't get it right the first time but with Marks help he easily turned Human on the third try. Joseph had blond hair and was very well built. He had brown eyes in his human form like all wolves have in human form. He was now wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. Joseph grinned as he flexed his muscles and sat on the ground admiring them. "Good" Mark said."Ok Bran, go" Mark commanded. It took Brandon at least 6 tries to get it right. Brandon wore a white long sleeve shirt and Jeans. He had dark brown hair (almost black) and he was a little bit bigger than average size. He had brown eyes like Josephs. Brandon grinned and tried running in circles with his new legs."Ok now Belle, go honey." Mark smiled again. Belle tried her very hardest but could only get it on the second try. Belle had brown hair with dark red streaks in it and was skinny but strong. She had light brown eyes and wore a white tank top with jean shorts. She smiled sweetly and sat in the grass looking at her new body."Ok Sam your turn and get up" Mark commanded lazily. Sam-who was still looking at the sky-slowly stood up and yawned. "Fine" Sam muttered. He barely tried and he turned into his human form. Sam wore a black jacket over a white T-shirt and long jeans. He had black hair with white tips (from the lightning bolt). His eyes were blue-not brown like the others. Everybody stayed still and stared at him. Some wolves thought Wow, He looks like a real human, and He can't be a real wolf can he? Sam just lay back down and stared at the sky. "Sam?" Jenna said. "Yeah?" Sam replied sitting up. All Jenna did was stare, and then she finally said, "How do you look so…so…" "Human, I don't know." Was all Sam could say."It's because he is one" Joseph said "He's not a wolf, he has blue eyes and he's the runt, yet his is as big as we are." Sam glared and his eyes turned a greenish-yellowish color while he said," I am a wolf, not a human nor a monster." "You positive?" Joseph asked smartly. "Positive" Sam said though gritting teeth. Joseph-who was in wolf form-said, "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I meant Wimp" Joseph said with a smirk. Sam eyes turned a light shade of yellow and as he let out another growl that didn't sound like a pups he muttered, "Take it back." "Never WIMP!" Joseph said loudly. Sam eyes turned a bright yellow as he let out a loud as thunder snarl and lunged his self towards Joseph.


	4. Chapter 4

Out landed on Joseph and bit down hard on the back of his neck. Sam felt warm liquid in his mouth and looked down. It was blood-not his but Josephs. Sam was surprised he had this much strength and smiled a little bit. Everyone who was looking at Sam gasped; his eyes were a bright yellow. "Take it back" Sam said loudly interrupting the silence. All Joseph did was whine. Sam bit down harder and felt something hard. The bone? Sam asked his self. Joseph let out a yelp of pain. "Take it back!" Sam now commanded. "I-I take it back!" Joseph said-still whining. Sam released him and heard a thud. Joseph was on the ground bleeding badly and Sam saw the damage he done. He could see the bone and saw that it was cracked. Sam backed away slowly."What have you done!" Mark yelled running over to Joseph. Jenna stood looking from Joseph to Sam. Sam's eyes were a dark shade of green. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Sam whispered. All the wolves ignored him and gathered around Joseph to see what damage Sam done. "We need to get him to a doctor." One wolf said "How? Make him look human and take him to the human hospital?" another said. "Exactly." Mark answered. "How do we turn him?" "Stroke his spin." Belle answered through quite sobs. The wolves followed her instructions and turned Joseph back into a human and Mark instructed that 3 wolves take him to the hospital. Mark turned towards Sam who was watching this all through shadows of an oak tree. "What have you done?" Mark asked again. "I-I didn't mean to-""You almost killed him, your own brother." Mark interrupted. Sam shook his head slowly. "You almost killed him!" Mark yelled. "NO!" Sam yelled and ran into the and Ashley started to run after him but Mark got in there way. "He's an outcast now, there's no need to follow him." All the wolves looked after Sam, into the dark trees of the forest. "Sam "Ashley ran as fast as he could through the forest. He felt like he was at least going 60 miles per hour and he was but he didn't know that. Sam ran for a little while but cover a lot of ground. He slowed down to a walk and handed his head. How could I? My own brother! Sam kept thing this until he smelled a weird but wonderful smell. He sniffed the air and smelled the wonderful fragrance. It was lilac, Sam smelled again- it was the sweetest and best smell ever to him. Sam followed his nose and found a beautiful white wolf about his age. She was playing with a little doll in front of a big white house. A tall woman came from the house and said," Grace if you are going to play with dolls be in your human form." The little girl, Grace, nodded and turned into her human form. Sam gasped. He never seen anyone look so beautiful, not even Ashley could compete. The white wolf turned into a small girl with brown eyes and blonde curly hair. He watched the tall woman leave. Then he smiled and stepped out into the light of the back yard. "Hello" Sam said politely. Grace looked up to see a small black wolf with blue eyes. Grace smiled and turned into her wolf form. "Hello, I'm Grace." She said "Who are you?" Sam smiled again "I'm Sam." "Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Grace asked looking into Sam's bright blue eyes. "Oh I was just…ah…" Sam wouldn't look her in the eyes. "You were just…?" Grace said raising an eyebrow. "I was just running." Sam said finally looking into her yellow eyes with his green-blue eyes. "Oh…Do you wanna play?" Grace asked politely, hoping Sam would stay longer. Sam thought for awhile but decided not to because his pack might be close by. "Thanks, but nah" Sam said and saw Grace looked disappointed. "Sorry, maybe some other time?" Sam said and Graces face lit up some. "Yeah, maybe on Saturday because that's the only day my mom is gone." Sam nodded and took a mental note to come over to the same place at Saturday at noon. Sam was about to say something but he was interrupted by a howl from his pack. Sam froze and Grace asked, "Who was that?" Sam didn't answer he just said, "Hey, sorry I go to go. See you later?" Grace nodded with a frown on her face. She still didn't want Sam to leave. Sam ran into the woods again and ran as fast as he could. "Bye. See you later Sam." Grace whispered and she felt as though a part of her was ripped ran as far as he legs could carry him. After about 10 minutes he laid down exhausted. A few minutes after he lay down he fell into a wonderful was running free and no one was after him and at his side was Grace running with him smiling. They ran for hours and hours, until they came to a peaceful meadow. Sam and Grace walked together to the center of the meadow and talked until dusk. Together they slowly fell into deep sleep side by smiled and awoke from his dream from another howl but this howl was not from the pack, but from Grace. Sam smiled and answered the howl happily. Grace heard another howl answer hers and knew right away that it was Sam's. She smiled and howled back louder and with more heard her howl and smiled even bigger. He let out a loud howl and felt somewhat happier. Sam and Grace went back and forth like this until Grace fell asleep during a laughed silently and said, "Good night Grace. Sleep sweet dreams." Sam lay down happier than before and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Journey-The time Sam spent way from Grace

Sam ran farther away from Grace unwillingly. He wanted to turn back around to go and comfort her, but he couldn't-not without putting her in danger. Sam ran almost all day and night-covering thousands of miles. After a week he walked instead of ran and sleep more than he did.

One day in a human town he ran into an old man, who was actually an old wolf. The old wolf's name was, Aro. Aro was very kind and asked Sam to stay with him. He did but he did it unwillingly.

Aro knew all about old stories, legends, heroes, and villains. He even knew about Nuka (Sam's dad).

Aro told Sam stories of his father and about all the powers that his father possesses. He even thought Sam had powers of his own. So he asked Sam if he done anything strange that he couldn't explain what happened. Sam answered yes and Aro just looked thoughtfully at Sam.

Sam didn't know what Aro was thinking until one day.

One day out of nowhere a bolt of lightning came down on Sam. Sam was surprised he wasn't dead and that he didn't feel anything but power. Aro told him he had strange powers that he could master with a teacher. Sam didn't know any teachers so Aro offered to teach him. Sam was grateful that Aro was doing this for him.

So for the next 16 years Aro taught Sam all about his powers and other magical abilities.

Sam was a fast learner and one day instead of studying he was told that he was finally a master. Sam was so proud of his self and thought of things to do. He spent almost 17 years with Aro; he wanted to go some where and have the best time ever.

First Sam thought of going snowboarding, then swimming, then go to the Amazon river- he had so many things he felt like doing and he still had more. Go to the Rocky Mountains, then go to Central California and see the beautiful lilacs… Sam's face fell-he totally forgot about Grace. he couldn't believe he forgot about his heart and soul.

Sam finally decided to go back to Grace, to finally comfort her.

The time Grace spent away from Sam

Grace felt horrible for weeks. Everyone noticed that because she didn't play or color as much as she use to. When ever she saw some thing that was black or that had a lightning bolt her eyes would water. Grace missed Sam terribly. After a few weeks she finally let Sam go from her mind and became the girl she was before. When she started wolf school she totally forgot about him.

When Grace got into 8th grade she met a wolf named Marcus. Marcus was on the schools football team and every girl was in love with him. (Marcus was also the school bully)

One day Marcus asked Grace out and she said yes. Grace loved him very much but not as much as Sam. Sam would protect her without hurting anyone, Marcus hurt everyone and every thing. They stayed together all during the summer. Kissing almost every night, Marcus's kisses were wonderful but probably not as good as Sam's. She still missed Sam some where deep in her heart. One day Marcus asked if she had any other love and Grace answered yes, some one named Sam. Marcus got jealous and angry- he didn't like competition. _I'll have to met this __**Sam**_, Marcus thought. Don't worry Marc, It was a long time ago, grace had said. Marcus smiled to himself and whispered "good" soft enough so she couldn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Date and leaving(Saturday)

Grace awoke early on the Saturday Sam was coming over. She smiled to her self and wondered what they'd do. Grace had no idea in what they were going to do, so she decided that she would just take out random toys and coloring books.

Grace went through all of her toys, coloring books, and crayons looking for toys that Sam would think was fun.

Sam awoke later in the day and looked to the sky to tell the time. Sam knew the time was 10:00 by the position of the Sun. Sam smiled and remembered that he had a date with Grace. He inhaled the air around him through his nose; inhaling the wonderful smell of the day. Sam smelled wolves, his pack. Sam's eyes widened with fear and he scented the air again-it was defiantly his pack. Sam turned to run but then remembered Grace. _I just cant leave her._ He thought _but I can't go back to her, the pack would find her and do who knows what._ Sam frowned, he didn't want to leave Grace but he had too. Sam unwillingly ran away from his pack and Grace.

Grace took all the toys she thought Sam would like and took them out side to the back yard. She smiled as she put the toys on the ground thinking she picked out good ones. It was 11:50 now. Grace waited impatiently for Sam to come. But Sam wouldn't come, he was too busy running.

The pack found Sam's scent and followed it as fast as they could. Mark lead the pack after Sam. Mark wanted vengeance for what Sam did to Joseph, who was now no longer with them.

Sam ran farther and farther away from Grace. Sam wanted to stay with Grace, to be there to protect and love her.

Sam ran for what felt like hours but finally stopped when his sensitive ears couldn't hear the pack.

1:00

Grace waited a little bit longer hoping Sam wasn't hurt or didn't forget their date. Finally she gave up and went inside disappointed. She slowly went up the stairs, hoping Sam would come at any moment. Grace finally made it to the top of the stairs, she frowned and went to her bedroom. Grace entered her huge bed room that had orange walls. She crawled into her bed and buried her face in her pillow-Grace thought Sam stood her up. She laid there thinking about Sam and how he looked and what he looked in his human form- which she never seen.

2:00

Sam retraced his steps to see if his pack was still following him but they already gave up. Sam sighed in relief that the pack wasn't chasing after him at the moment. Sam suddenly remember Grace. Sam was miles away got to Graces house in a few seconds. Sam slowed down to a walked and checked if the pack was close-they weren't. Sam swallowed and stepped through the bush that divided the woods and Grace's back yard.

Grace finally decided it was time to go back out side and pick up all the toys that she put out for Sam. Grace slowly got out of her bed- eyes a bit red. She went back down stairs and went out side with her shoulders slumped and head down.

Sam stepped into Grace's back yard just as Grace did. He smiled-happy that Grace wasn't hurt or worse. Sam said, "Hello Grace" Grace lifted her head up to see Sam. At first she was happy that Sam was ok but the she was furious. _How could he just stand me up!_ Grace thought and glared at Sam. Sam was shocked to see Grace glaring at him, she looked beautiful but dangerous. "I'm sorry Grace. I-" "Forgot, was with someone else, didn't care about coming" Grace said interrupting Sam. Sam shook his head "No, no, I would never stand you up. I was being chased" Sam said eyes blue. Grace stared at him and saw that his eyes were blue. She figured out what blue meant and what greenish-blue meant already so she knew he wasn't lying. Grace grinned and ran over to Sam. Grace gave him a wolf-hug and said, "I thought you stood me up but you didn't and I know your not lying." Sam smiled and hugged back, glad she wasn't angry with him. "Can you tell me why your eyes change color?…and why you were being chased?" Grace asked releasing Sam unwillingly. Sam nodded, "I was born with them because of my father. My eyes change color with emotion, green sad, blue normal," _And love_, Sam thought " yellow anger." "Oh" Grace said "Ok but you didn't answer my second question" Sam wouldn't look her in her eyes. "please?" Grace asked. Sam couldn't resist to answer her question. " I was being chased because I did something terrible to a pack member." Grace wanted to know more but didn't ask from the look and color in his eyes. "Oh" Grace said again. Sam looked at the ground; he wasn't telling her something. "What are you keeping from me?" Grace said. Sam laughed "You read me like I'm an opened book." "That doesn't answer my question." Grace said and Sam looked down again. " I was thinking about something I really don't want to do." "Then don't do it" Grace said.

"But I have to for you." Grace looked confused "For me?" Sam nodded "Grace…I'm leaving….." Grace's eyes widened and she looked into Sam's eyes to see if he was lying. They were a dark green, he wasn't lying. "Why!" Grace said eyes still wide. "To protect you, I don't want you to get hurt by me. I really don't want to do this." Sam said "You don't have to go to protect me!" Grace said he voice cracking slightly "I'm sorry" Sam finally looked her straight in the eyes and left swiftly. Grace tried to follow Sam but couldn't- he was too fast. Finally she stopped. "Sam" she said-tears streaming down her face. She slowly left felling her heart was torn out.

Sam watched Grace return to her house and then left, felling like he no longer had a soul or heart.


	7. Chapter 7

We met again. Age:17 years

Sam ran faster than he did when he was younger. He covered billions of miles in one day. Sam was so excited to see Grace and wondered where to look for her. He thought about going to her house but thought otherwise. He finally decided to look around town in his human form. He got to Grace's town in a few days instead of weeks.

Sam smiled and turned into his human form, which hasn't changed much-same blue eyes, same curved up nose, same wild black and white hair. He started to sniff the air, trying to find Grace. Sam was walking towards Grace's backyard when an officer stopped him. "Hello, sir." Sam said. "Hello, what do you think your doing near this house?" the officer asked. " I was just going to go see my friend G-" Sam explained. "Yeah, uh huh, your coming with me." The officer said interrupting him. "Why! I did nothing wrong." Sam said. "You were about to break into that house and steal all of the valuable items." The officer accused him. "No I wasn't!" Sam said. "Sure, that's what they all say." The officer told him while he took out his cuffs. Sam knew it wasn't right to do but he ran from the officer. "Hey!" the officer called after him and began to peruse Sam. Sam could have easily out run him or run fast enough to get away, but what fun would that be?

Grace walked with her friends- laughing loudly. Her friend Erin and Mikeala were reenacting a hilarious scene from a show she didn't watch. She was to busy watching Erin and Mikeala she didn't see the boy across the road running from an officer until she heard her friends gasp. Grace looked up to see a skinny boy with black hair with white tips and blue eyes running away from a police officer. At first she thought it was just another human in the town but as she looked closer she saw that his features looked just like Sam's. She gasped too and Sam turned his head to see Grace. His eyes exploded with blue; he was so happy. Sam smiled and stopped, looking straight at Grace. Erin and Mikeala followed Sam's eyes to see who he was looking at and was surprised to see he was staring at Grace.

Sam was about to say something but was interrupted by the officer who jumped on top of him in his wolf form. Grace gasped again and Erin and Mikeala focused back on the strange boy and officer. Sam's eyes turned a dark shade of yellow and he turned into his wolf form. Grace smiled slightly-Sam turning in to a wolf proved that Sam was Sam. Sam easily got out from under the officer wolf with his new strength and ran towards Grace- getting there in seconds. "Hi, Grace." Sam said-eyes shining bright blue. "Hi, Sam, you better get running of you want to get away from the cop." Grace said grinning. Erin and Mikaela looked at Sam and Grace-there mouths hanging open slightly. "Aww, but I finally get to see you in 17 years." Sam said smiling his famous crooked smile. "We'll talk later, our usual meeting place." Grace said smiling even bigger. "Ok, see you later, Grace…and friends" Sam said looking towards Mikaela and Erin. Sam smiled one last time and took off like a speeding bullet. Grace smiled to herself and looked up to see her friends staring at her and the officer trying to chase Sam. "what?" Grace asked staring at her friends. "Who was that that?" they both asked at the same time. "Oh that was….someone.." Grace said continuing there walk. Erin and Mikaela followed after her. "Who!" they asked again. Grace groaned-she hated it when they asked the same question at the same time. "He was a friend of mine when I was little." Grace said. "Looked more that a friend" Erin said and Grace glared at her. "Hey, she has a boyfriend, remember?" Mikaela said. "Oh, yeah, hotty-mic-hot hot" Erin said. Mikaela smiled. "Yeah, I guess his hot…" Grace said-thinking about Sam. Erin and Mikaela stared at Grace. "Kind of?" Mikaela said. "His super hot!" Erin said. "Okay, okay" Grace said "you two thinks his super hot but…I don't know, he might be cute and all but his a big bully and jerk." "So…What's your point?" Erin and Mikaela said at the same time. "Ugh, Never mind…..Hey, sorry I got to go, I just remembered I have a thing…" Grace said- eager to see Sam. "Sure, Sure" Erin and Mikaela said. "See yeah later Grace" Erin said. Grace just nodded and took off in the direction of her house.

Sam ran as fast as he could to get to Grace's house. He knew where the house was but he took longer routes just in case the officer was following him. A huge grin spread across his face as he thought about seeing Grace again.

Grace ran as fast as she could trying to get home. She was so happy that she was going to see Sam in such a long time-that she felt like she could fly.

Grace was surprised that she got to her house before Sam did but she waited patiently, knowing that Sam was coming.

Sam ran until he saw the familiar woods that he shouldn't recognize. Sam smiled and walked through the woods that surrounded Grace's backyard.

Grace grinned so big that it looked like it hurt. Sam smiled just as big. Grace was so happy to see him she couldn't stop herself- Grace ran right up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waste. Sam smiled a little bit more when grace gave him a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around Grace pulling her closer. "I missed you so much" Grace said. " I see and I missed you too." Sam said-eyes bright blue. After a long minuet of hugging he finally released Grace-unwillingly- and backed away. "What?" Grace asked-thinking she did something wrong. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked- hoping for her to say no. "Oh…yeah…I do…" Grace's face fell slightly.

"So what have you been doing while you were gone?" Grace asked trying to change the subject. "I've been going to school and learning. I've learned a lot." Sam said truthfully-well most of the truth. " Oh " Grace said. "Hey…will you be going to school here?" Grace thought _please please say yes! _Sam thought about it for awhile. He wasn't planning on going to school and learning more but he was willing to go to see Grace more. "Yep and I'm going to your school." Sam smiled Grace's favorite smile (His crooked smile). "Yay!" Grace said wholeheartedly. She really wanted Sam to go to school with her. "Will you tell more about why you left and about what you did over 17 years? If you don't I won't tell you what I've been up to." Grace said. Sam's eyes turned slightly green-he didn't want to tell her about his powers because she might think he was a freak, but she's my friend, she'll understand…..he hoped. Sam nodded and said " I'll tell you over dinner tomorrow." Grace frowned slightly and said " I have a date with my boyfriend….maybe you could come with one of my friends so it could be a double date?" Sam didn't want to tell her friends about his secret but he nodded. "Ok and you can take my friend Rachel. Oh and my boyfriends name is Marcus but every one calls him Mark" Grace said. Sam's eyes became blue with yellow streaks here and there. Mark, just like his "fathers" name. Sam nodded again. "Sam do you have any where to stay?" Grace asked, suddenly remembering that he didn't own a house. "Thanks but I'm going to stay with one of my relatives." Sam said-remembering where his favorite aunt lived. "Oh ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Grace said happily. " See ya'." Sam said and left.

Sam ran to his aunts house and saw that she wasn't home. He went in side with the secret key under the plant near the front door. "Nana?" Sam called seeing if anyone was inside. Sam flicked on the lights and searched around the house-trying to see if his aunt was here recently. He went into the kitchen and found a note on the table addressed to him.

To Sam

Sam I feel very sick and I'm not very young so I believe I'm going to pass soon. I leave all my belongings to you and who ever you wish to share with. I love you and there is a surprise in the garage, only use it when your old enough.

Love,

Nana.

Sam couldn't believe it. While he was gone his aunt died. Nana felt like a mother to Sam. Sam's eyes were a bright green and they stung from tears. He shook his head and went to look in the garage for his surprise. He turned on the lights and found a brand new shiny black camero. On the hood was attached a note that said:

This fast enough for you?

Nana.

Sam smiled slightly; he loved going fast


	8. Chapter 8

School and 'friends'

Grace waited impatiently with Marcus for Sam to come to school. Grace kept moving her leg up and down, while Marcus talked about football and other sports related topics. Marcus sigh, " Do you even know if he's coming?" he asked. Grace said, "Of course, he said he would come to school." Marcus groaned. "Why do I have to wait for the person? I don't even know the person!" Marcus complained. Grace glared at him. "Because I want you to meet him and will you call him Sam, not person?" Marcus nodded slightly.

Sam hurriedly grabbed the keys to his new car and put on the book bag he bought for school. His alarm went off late so he had to rush. Sam got into his car and smiled again. The wheel of the camaro felt good under his hands. He imagined all the places he could go with this car: Texas, Canada, Alaska, and so many other places. Sam looked at the clock and came back to reality, he hurriedly started the engine and drove from his new home.

"See you later, I'm going in." Marcus said while gathering his things. Grace smiled, she saw what Sam was driving. "Ok, anyways the person finally got here." Grace said smiling even bigger. Marcus turned and saw a black camaro. His jaw dropped and so did the other students. Grace giggled.

Sam stepped out of his car and was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue plaid shirt over it with sun glasses. Every ones jaw dropped down even farther. Grace grinned and Sam returned the grin laughing slightly. "Is this the person? Sam?" Marcus said, amazed. Grace nodded and watched as Sam made his way towards her. Grace closed the distance and gave him a hug when they reached each other. "You know how to make an entrance." Grace said releasing Sam. "Thank you." Sam said smiling. Marcus slowly walked over to Grace and Sam. Sam took off his sun glasses and everyone saw that he had bright blue eyes. Marcus and everyone near Sam and Grace were confused. _How could he have blue eyes if he was a wolf? _Marcus thought_ Maybe there contacts…or maybe his not a wolf!_ Marcus finally made his way to Grace and Sam. "Hello" Sam said. Grace turned to look at Sam and Marcus. "Marcus, Sam. Sam, Marcus." Grace said. " Mark be nice and Sam…" Grace looked at Sam. "Uh….don't be….rude…" Grace couldn't think of anything wrong with Sam so she made up one. Sam's eyes turned a dull yellow at the name of Mark but they quickly returned to normal. Marcus smiled slightly, Sam grinned. "Are you a wolf?" Marcus blurted out. Sam nodded-Grace glared. "Then how are your eyes blue?" Marcus asked. Sam smiled, "That's because I'm a different kind of wolf and they're actually blue, green, greenish-blue, and yellow; they change colors" Sam answered. Before Marcus could ask why they change colors, Sam said, "They change because of emotion. Blue: regular, Green: Sad, Greenish-blue: Lying, yellow: anger." Marcus nodded.

"So…." Grace said. "We better get to class. Sam who's your first period?" Sam checked his schedule. "Ms. Black." Sam said, Grace smiled, and Marcus frowned. " Cool, that's my first period." Sam grinned. " Awesome." Marcus frowned even more as Grace and Sam made there way to first period. _I think I might need to teach this guy a lesson about leaving my girl alone_ Marcus thought _and to do so I might just beat him up in front of the whole school, to show what a wimp he is. _

Grace and Sam had all the same classes together so they caught up easily. Sam learned that Grace was very, very sad after he left and Grace learned why Sam had to go. Grace was shocked that Sam did something like that but even more shocked that his own pack wanted to kill him. Grace was happy that Sam was here but sad that he was risking his life to be with her. After Sam was done explaining every thing they were in lunch and all Grace said was, "Wow" Grace looked at Sam with questions she wanted to know but couldn't ask. "So you don't like Mark." Grace said, it wasn't a question. Sam nodded.

Marcus looked around the lunch room, scanning for his 'target' finally he spotted Sam….and Grace. Marcus growled quietly. "Come on. I found him." he commanded to his 'friend' that were at least 7 ft tall with budging muscles. Marcus walked slowly towards his 'target' and the cafeteria got quiet.

Grace looked up to see why it got quite all of a sudden and saw the huge boy- more like man- approaching them. She looked towards Sam who was looking at his food. Sam all ready knew why they where here, but he didn't move.

Finally they reached the table and mark said," watcha' doing dorks?" Sam's eyes turned a dull yellow. Sam glared at his food ignoring Marcus. "What do you want Marcus?" Grace said in a annoyed voice. "Nothing….we just want to have a nice little chat with your buddy here." Marcus said smirking. Grace's eyes widened slightly. "I'm good" Sam said-still glaring at his food. "Why? You scared wimp?" Marcus said-still smirking. Grace's eyes widened and she looked at Sam. Sam finally looked at Mark. His eyes were almost neon yellow and he was glaring which made his eyes look more menacing. Marcus took a small step backwards, then smiled. "So that hit a nerve did it? Wimp." Marcus said-smirking again. Sam let out a low growl that didn't sound animal at all- it sounded more like thunder. Marcus took a step backwards, smirk gone. "ha-ha, nice trick wimp." Marcus said as he motioned for the big guy. Sam let out a feral snarl and jumped towards Marcus. While he jumped his transformed into his wolf form and the big guy was getting in front of Marcus. He was fast but Sam was faster. He landed on Mark with a loud thud. Everyone gasped, even Mark did. Sam let out another growl and was about to bite down on his neck but stopped. _I'm not a killer, I wont kill another person. _Sam thought. He sighed and got off of Mark. He turned to go back to his chair and transformed while doing so. Mark growled and said quietly, "No body makes a foul of me, NOBODY!" Mark tried to jump on Sam's back but Sam heard what Mark said and transformed into a wolf. Sam moved as fast as lightning and got on top of Mark when he hit the hard floor. Sam growled fiercely and moved Mark so he was on his back. Sam was about to bite him in the neck but hesitated and was pulled off by the other guy. "Yes, go Bob." Mark said grinning. Bob got a good hold of Sam around his waste and threw Sam towards one of the garbage cans. Sam easily got his balance and landed on his feet. His eyes were a little brighter than neon yellow. Bob turned into a wolf and got into a fighting stance. Sam lunged his self toward Bob and bit his foreleg- breaking it in the process. Bob yelped with pain and backed away from Sam. Sam snarled and storm clouds came from nowhere out side. Sam snapped at Bob and lightning flashed across the sky. Marcus slowly backed away from Sam. Sam ran towards Bob and got to him in seconds. He got on top of him and broke his hind leg with a simple turn of his head. Bob howled with pain. Sam growled and turned towards Marcus who was almost at the Cafeteria exit doors. Sam ran to Marcus and got on top of him like he did with Bob. Sam borke Mark's leg when Grace yelled, "Stop!" Sam turned his head towards Grace. His bright yellow eyes turned blue. Sam looked at Marcus then Grace and his eyes turned a dark green. He got off of Mark and looked at Grace. One of his eyes was blue and the other one was green. He closed his eyes and ran out of the school.

Grace helped get Bob and Mark to a hospital while Sam was off in the woods thinking about what he just did and thinking that he was as evil as his father.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry

Sam laid his head on top of his knees. "What have I done?" Sam asked his self. " I just lost my control over one word, one word that killed my brother!" Sam closed his eyes hard. " I can't believe I just done that, and in front of the love of my life." Sam shook his head and got up to finally wash Marcus's blood from his mouth. Sam washed his mouth thoroughly with the river water that was near by. He looked into the water and stared at the monster that stared back. The monster had black hair with green eyes. Sam shut his eyes and went back to where he was sitting. He laid his head on his knees again and wished that he could go back in time so he could stop himself from being like Nuka.

Grace helped Marcus up slowly and carefully-trying not to move his broken leg to much. A few tears streaked down her face. "I'm going to _kill_ that wimp" Marcus said. Grace glared at Marcus wanting to say something but couldn't. Grace hung her head and helped the paramedics get Mark into the ambulance. Grace got in the back and curled up so she could have her arms wrapped around her knees. Grace stared at Marcus's face and saw the whole fight in her mind.

Grace looked around and saw the huge man approaching them. She turned to Sam to tell him to run but he was too busy looking at his food. She turned back and saw that Marcus and Bob was already at their table. "watcha' doing dorks" Marcus had said. Grace glared at him and asked in an annoyed voice, "what do you want Marcus" Marcus answered, "Nothing…we just want to have a nice little chat with your buddy here." Graces eyes widen slightly. "I'm good" Sam said "Why? You scared wimp?" Marcus said- smirking and Grace turned to look at Sam who was glaring at Marcus with Neon yellow eyes. Marcus took a step backwards and smiled, "So that hit a nerve did it? _Wimp_" Sam let out a growl that sounded more like thunder. Marcus took another step backwards- smirk gone. "Ha-ha, Nice trick wimp"

Everything that happened next happened so fast to Grace.

Sam was on top of Marcus, in his wolf form, and was about to bite his neck but hesitated. Sam sighed and got off of Marcus and Marcus whispered n, "No body makes a fool out of me, NOBODY!" Marcus lunged at Sam and Sam easily got on top of Marcus. Sam was about to bite off Marcus's head but he was pulled off by Bob. "Yes, go Bob" Mark said. Bob got a hold on Sam and threw him towards that garbage. Sam was about to break bobs front leg when Grace got from the trance.

Grace looked up to see that a nurse had broken her from her trance and she saw that they were at a hospital. "Oh" Grace said blushing slightly. She stood up and went in side the hospital with the friendly nurse, who was leading her to Marcus.

The nurse looked at Grace and asked, "How did that guy, Marcus, get his leg broken?" Grace looked at the floor when she answered, " One of my friends did it, but I was sure it was an accident. He didn't mean to, its just he cant control his anger." The nurse was silent for a moment before she said, "So the person who broke your boyfriend's leg was a guy. You sure he didn't do out of jealousy?" Grace looked at the nurse. " I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, or out of jealousy….we've been friends for years and he wouldn't do that out of jealousy…I think…" grace looked down again. The nurse looked at her with pity. They both stayed silent as they got to Marcus's room.

Sam looked up from his knees and smelled a deer close by. He scented the air again and his stomach growled. He clutched his stomach and got up to got after his meal. He turned into his wolf form and crouched into a hunting position. He smiled crookedly and took off like a speeding bullet- chasing the deer. He caught up to the deer easily and gave the buck a quick and painless death. He grimaced, he hated doing this to animals but he would do it if it meant him life. He sighed and began to devour the buck. He was done in a few minutes and was still hungry. He sighed again and ran home to get some real food. When he got home Sam digged around the refrigerator for anything to eat. He smiled and began to eat his feast of random food.

Grace slowly walked to Marcus and sat down at the foot of the bed. Marcus was unconscious and Grace was slightly happy about that. She looked at Marcus's face and thought _Why did I even go out with him? One he's a bully and jerk. Two I think I love Sam. Three I cant even remember why I did? Was it because of his good looks? Or was it just to ease the pain of my broken heart that belonged to Sam? _Grace sighed, she had no idea why she liked Marcus but she did have a reason to love Sam. They were one of a kind; soul mates. Grace looked back at Marcus's face and frowned. She looked around for a piece of paper and a pen to write a letter to Marcus. She stood up and found a sheet of paper and pen. She sighed, she didn't want to do this, but yet she did. She took in a deep breath of air and let it out. She wrote.

dear Marcus,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way but your unconscious. I like Sam, not you. I'm so sorry please, don't hurt Sam or me. I only dated you to ease the pain that Sam created when he left. I really am sorry. ):

She folded the note up and wrote to Marcus on the top. She sighed and put the note on the bedside table. She looked at Marcus's face for awhile before she decided to go and find Sam. Grace ran to her car and stared the engine. She pulled out of the hospital car lot and stared driving in a random direction. She had everything planned out before she realized she had no idea where Sam was. She groaned and stared to head to the school. She would look for him there. She got there quickly and got out the car. She looked at the school and started heading towards the woods. She turned into her wolf form when she reached the woods. She stared sniffing the ground to find Sam's scent. She found it easily and smiled. Sam's scent smelled like lightning and rain. She began following the trail and soon she found a dead deer. The back of her mouth had an acid like taste from vomit. Grace swallowed and sniffed the deer. She found Sam's scent and followed it once again.

Sam sighed and rubbed his stomach with had destined from the food. He looked out the window and thought he needed to lose these calories. He took his jacket off a hook near the door and stepped out into the cool air. He inhaled and sighed. He loved the smell of the out doors. He smiled a little and began walking in a random direction. He didn't realize it but he walked into the woods. Sam smiled a little bit more then frowned remembering what had happened that day. He sighed and thought he should just live in the woods- like a real wolf. He turned into his wolf form and took off again.

Grace found his house but was exhausted when she reached it. She let out an groan and slumped onto the side of his house. _He would smell or hear me if he was home, so I'll just wait here for him- until I get my strength back _Grace thought. She waited for a least 20 minutes before she decided to go inside. She stood up unwillingly and went to the door. She knocked on the door and listened to see if anyone was coming. She heard nothing. Grace tried again but this time harder, still no answer. She tried twisting the door knob and was surprised to see that it was unlock. She poked her head through the door and said, "Hello? Anyone home? Sam" She looked around and saw he had been here earlier. She sighed and said to her self, " I guess I'll just tell him at school. He has to go to school." She shut the door and ran back to her car. By time she got there she was exhausted enough to fall a sleep standing up. Grace unwillingly got into her Volvo. She drove home quickly to get there before she fell a sleep.

Sam walked in his wolf form until he found a nice big oak tree to sleep under. He sighed and said, "Good night, Grace…my love, dream sweet dreams" Sam laid down and fell a sleep almost instantly.

Grace groaned and got out of her car. She slowly made her way to her bedroom. When she entered her bedroom she looked around, admiring it before she knocked out. She looked at the white wall and the black appliances. Grace smiled then flopped down on her bed. "Good night Sam, I love you" She said to her self.

Grace waked up happily and rushed to get dress. She was going to tell Sam that she loved him. She smiled and ran down stairs to get break feast. In the process she almost ran into her dad. "Oh sorry" she said blushing. Grace's dad looked at her and said, " In a rush sweet heart?" He laughed silently. Grace blushed even more and said, "Nope, its just a wonderful day, and I don't want it to go to waste." Grace's dad, Tim, nodded and kissed her on the forehead before heading upstairs. Grace smiled and went down stairs to the huge kitchen. Her father was a doctor and a very good one so they were kind of rich. She looked at the kitchen which had a pale yellow on the walls and almost every appliance was made a some sort of stainless metal. Grace smiled again and made herself some coffee and a few pieces of French Toast. She smiled and ate happily hoping to see Sam at school and share her true feelings.`

Sam awoke and instantly smelled oak and pine. He yawned and stretched. Sam then unwillingly started to walk deeper into the woods-and father away from Marcus and Grace.

Grace got to school quickly and was one of the first people there. She sighed she had to wait a while before Sam got there. She waited until the bell finally rang and it was time for school to start. She frowned and thought _Where is he? I need him to be here._ Grace sighed and went inside unwillingly.

Sam walked slower than usual; he was in no hurry for once. He inhaled deeply smelling all the smells around him. He smelled deer, birds, foxes, and he smelled water. _Probably a lake_ Sam thought. He slowed his pace even more and smelled again. _Defiantly a lake _he thought. At first he wondered why this bothered him so much but surged and continued his walk through the woods.

Grace didn't pay attention to anything that was happening during school, she just thought about Sam and what his reaction would be when she told him she loved him .

Grace sighed and walked outside to go home with all the other kids leaving school. She wasn't paying any attention and accidentally ran into Marcus. She looked up and her eyes widened with fear. Marcus was out of the hospital but had a cast around his leg. Marcus glared at Grace. "Sorry" Grace said- remembering the note she wrote for him. Marcus looked down at her and frowned. Grace took a step backwards- getting away from Marcus and getting closer to her car. Marcus copied her and took a step forwards (not back because he's trying to get closer to her). Grace looked around- there was only 3 other people left in the parking lot. She looked back at Marcus and he said, "Why? Why do you love that idiot instead of me!" Grace looked down when she answered, " I don't know if I love him, but I do like him a lot. I just like Sam better instead of you. I'm Sorry." Marcus frowned even more. " I'm Sorry that I'm about to do this….kind of" Grace looked up and saw that Marcus was about to slap her.

Sam walked past the strange lake again and groaned. He was walking in circles but didn't realize it until he actually paid attention. Sam looked up and walked past the lake toward a part of the woods that seemed to have less trees. Sam walked for a few minutes before he came to in opening in the trees. He peeked his head through the trees and saw that he found his school. _So that's why the lake looked familiar_, Sam thought. He looked through and saw people leaving in their cars. Sam looked around the lot and finally stopped when he saw Grace. His eyes turned a bright blue and he smiled a wolf-smile. He was hidden by the few trees around him and by his black fur so he watched Grace. Sam cocked his head to the side. _Why isn't she leaving yet?_ He asked his self. He then realized she was talking to Marcus. His eyes turned bright yellow and he bared his teeth. Sam moved his head so he could hear what they were talking about. Sam heard Grace say, "….instead of you. I'm Sorry." Sam raised an eyebrow- not knowing what she was talking about and heard Marcus say, "I'm Sorry that I'm about to do this….kind of." Sam then saw Marcus lift up his hand and he realized what he was about to do. Marcus was about to slap Grace. Grace wasn't even paying attention, so she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. Sam let out a feral grow and ran towards Marcus.

Marcus and Grace looked over towards a feral growl and saw a black streak coming towards them. Grace was amazed to see the streak go in between her and Marcus until it stopped. When it stopped she realized it was Sam and smiled a little bit. Sam was in his Anthro form and was snarling at Marcus- who still had his hand raised in the air. Marcus looked at Sam and saw who it was. Marcus grimaced and he slowly lowered his hand. He already had a fight with Sam and he didn't want to get into another one. Sam smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder to look at Grace. "I'm fine." Grace said- she already knew what he was going to ask. Sam nodded and glared back at Marcus as he changed back into his wolf form. Sam looked once more at Grace before turning to go back into the woods. Sam got halfway there when he heard a smack. He turned around to see what it was even though he knew what made the sound. Sam saw Grace with a hand on her cheek and a few tears rolling down her face. Marcus was glaring at her with his hands balled into a fist. Sam let out a thunder like roar and ran towards Marcus as lightning flashed across the sky. Sam jumped and landed on top of Marcus before he could even respond and glared at him with yellow eyes. Sam snarled and said, "YOU NEVER HIT A GIRL! NEVER, JERK!" Sam looked back at Grace and his eyes turned green. Sam looked back at Marcus and broke his arm before he went to Grace.

Sam got to Grace in milliseconds. He turned back into his Anthro form and gently picked up Grace. He ran faster when he was in his Anthro or wolf form. He looked down at Grace and then bolted into the woods.

Grace held her cheek as they ran into the forest. Her cheek burned with pain but the tears softened it. She held her eyes shut because she was afraid if she would open them she would get sick from the motion of the trees streaking past her. Grace tried to get as close as she could to Sam. She felt safer around him for so many reasons: being a good friend, protecting her, and just being there. Grace smiled a little bit and her cheek hurt more. _How could he __**hit**__ me? Just because I broke up with him doesn't give him the right to __**slap me**__! _Grace thought.

Sam ran to the lake and laid Grace softly in the grass. Sam transformed back into his human form and when to the lake to get some water for her cheek. Sam quickly ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it in the lake. He then ran back to Grace and said, "Let me see." Grace looked up slightly and removed her hand from her cheek. One of Sam's eyes turned a bright yellow and the other stayed green. He gently put the cloth on her cheek and Grace cringed. His eyes turned brighter. "Trust me, the water will help." Sam said and slowly put the cloth back on her cheek. Grace flinched a little but finally sighed when the water ceased some of the pain in her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I should have -." Sam said and Grace held up her hand to stop him in mid sentence. "Its not your fault, I guess I should've know he would do something like that." Sam cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why did he do that?" Grace wouldn't look him in the eyes. "He did that because I broke up with him…." There was a long pause, then she said. "I broke up with him to…be…with…..you" Sam's jaw dropped a little and he said, "I think you got hit a little harder than I thought." Grace looked up and into Sam's eyes- which were still green and yellow. Sam wanted to believe this but, couldn't, to him it was the greatest thing that could happen, so he thought it wouldn't happen to him. Grace asked, " He didn't hit me so hard that my mind is messed up, I lo-like you, a lot." Grace looked at Sam. She was about to say love but thought other wise. Sam looked away he was so happy but still couldn't believe it. "You don't believe me do you?" Grace said. "Like I said once, you read me like an open book" Sam said- still looking away. Grace then smiled slightly- she thought of something that would make him believe her. Her cheek didn't hurt as much as it did, so she could do it. Grace moved closer to Sam and said, "Sam look at me" Sam did and was surprised to see her so close to him. Grace was right in front of Sam and her face was just inches from his. Sam's heart raced a little- he was never this close to Grace and he loved it. Grace put both hands on ether side of Sam's face and looked deep into his eyes. Grace's and Sam's heart bit picked up a little faster. Sam looked into Grace's eyes and his turned a bright blue. Grace then slowly moved her head towards Sam and pressed her lips to his. Sam's eyes turned a neon blue and he pressed his lips harder to hers moving closer. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. Grace thought that Sam was the worlds best kisser and nothing could even compare with him. Grace pulled back unwillingly and asked, "Do you believe me now?" Sam smiled and said, " Nope I need more convincing." Grace grinned and pressed her lips against his. Grace then wrapped her arms around him and tried to get even closer. Sam smiled and pulled her closer- every inch of there bodies were touching. They continued kissing in an eternal embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend **

**Sam and Grace continued kissing, they both only broke away to catch there breath. Sam thought Grace was wonderful at kissing and the most beautiful person in the world, not even Ashley could compete. Grace thought Sam was great at kissing and wondered if he ever kissed before, she pushed that thought away from her mind and thought about how they could have been like this if one of them would have had the courage to tell the other person. Soon it got cold and Grace started to shiver. Sam pulled away unwillingly and said, "We better go home." Grace frowned and Sam put his jacket around her. Sam helped Grace up and they both walked to Grace's car. Sam put his arm around Grace's waist and pulled her closer. Grace smiled and looked into his eyes. Sam looked down and grinned, looking into her eyes. Sam couldn't help himself- he stopped walking and lifted Grace's chin so he could kiss her. Grace smiled and kissed back, she wanted to continue kissing but she shivered again. Sam pulled back again and continued walking. Grace got into the passengers side of the car and tossed Sam the keys. Sam didn't mind driving so he got in the car and drove away.**

**Grace turned on the heat and sighed when warm air reached her. Sam smiled and asked, "Who's house do you want to go to: mine or yours?" Grace thought for a moment and said, "Yours, I want to see your mystery house." Sam nodded and turned the car around.**

**They got to Sam's house quickly and Grace groaned. She didn't want to get out of the car but she wanted to see what the inside of the house looked like. Sam laughed slightly and helped her out of the car and into his house. He opened the door and turned on the lights. He walked through the door first and started turning on more lights. Grace shivered again and said, "God, do you feel the cold at all? It freezing in here too." Sam smiled slightly and turned on the heat. "Sorry." He said and Sam watched Grace as she explored his house.**

**Grace first ventured into the kitchen and saw it was white with wooden cabinets and a wooden table with a few chairs. The appliances were also white and looked very old. Grace turned in a circle to see the whole kitchen and saw Sam staring at her. Grace blushed and said, "I think its very nice and homey" Sam smiled and said," it's a little out dated, it used to be my grandmothers." "Used to be?" Grace said. Sam nodded, "She died, I don't know when but she did." "I'm sorry" Grace said as she went to give Sam a hug. Sam smiled a little, "It's okay, I knew she was old but I hated that she died while I was away" Grace stopped hugging Sam and grabbed his hand. **

**She then visited the living room, which was very homey. The walls were painted a nice olive green and there was hard wood floors. The couches look like they were used a lot but were still nice. There was also a huge TV that looked brand new. She thought it had to be at least 50 inches. Grace smiled and went to sit on one of the couches. Sam followed her and sat next to Grace, holding her hand. Grace grinned, she thought this was so much better than being with Marcus. Sam never hurt her and was very sweet and kind. All Marcus did was talk about sports and kiss her. Sam kissed her a lot but did more than that. Sam loved her for her and talked about all kinds of things. Sam held her hand and comforted her and was always there, un like Marcus. Grace smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled her smile (his crooked smile) and asked, "Do you want to see the rest of the house or stay here?" Grace smiled back and answered, "Both" She got up unwillingly with Sam and went to see his bedroom. **

**On the way they past his Grandmothers room and the bathroom. They were both homey like the rest of the house. The bathroom was a grayish blue with pictures of the beach and with a white sink, toilet, and a white shower. His grandmothers room was the same color as the bath room but with hardwood floors and a brown comforter. Grace smiled-she loved this room. It was very nice looking and homey, it looked very warm too. Grace shut the door and turned to Sam.**

"**Okay, now where's your bedroom?" Sam didn't like his bedroom that much and he was pretty sure it was dirty but he should Grace where it was. Sam's bedroom was at the end of the hall and had the door shut with claw marks on the door. Grace was surprised to see the claw marks and she turned to Sam, hoping he would explain. Sam said, "Don't ask." Grace looked at the door and then back at Sam, "Please?" Sam groaned, "You know I can't say no when you say please in that voice." Grace said please again, knowing she would get what she wanted from Sam. Sam groaned again, "Fine I'll tell you, but not right now." "ok, later." Grace said smiling. Sam sighed and opened the door to his room.**

**Sam's room was black with a king sized bed. The bed had a blood red comforter and all of his appliances seemed to be made out of a type of metal. Grace was surprised, the rest of the house was comfortable and homey. There were a few clothes on the hardwood floor and he had a huge wall of music. She looked around the room and spotted the stereo to go with all the music. It was silver and blue light was coming from the alarm clock on it. Grace went to the stereo and pressed the play button to her what he was listening to. A song called What I've done by linkin park started playing. She sat on the bed and listened to the song. Sam smiled slightly and sat next to her. Sam looked at Grace and smiled. **_**She seems **__to like my room _Sam thought. Grace smiled back and started singing the song. Sam smiled and laughed. To Sam Grace was the best singer in the world. Grace was a good singer but she didn't think so. Sam smiled again and started to sing with her in harmony. Sam was a good singer too and Grace thought what Sam did; She thought Sam was the best singer in the world. They both sang the rest of the song then turned it off and went into the living room again. 

Grace sat down next to Sam and held his hand with her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled and laid his head on top of hers. Grace smiled. Sam smiled again and said, " I love you." Grace grinned and said, " I love you too." Sam then moved so he could look her in the eyes. He smiled Grace's smile then kissed her passionately. Grace kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Sam smiled and moved closer to Grace. He then leaned back and Grace leaned forward. Sam was on his back and Grace was on top of him smiling. Sam ran his fingers through her hair and said, " I love you." Grace smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I love you." Sam was about to kiss Grace again but she stopped him by putting a finger on his mouth. "Will you tell me why there are claw marks on your door?" Grace asked even though she wanted to continue kissing, she wanted to know more about the door. Sam sighed and got up. "okay, since you begged me to tell you." Sam said smiling slightly. Grace blushed slightly and sat so she was facing Sam. 

Sam took a deep breath and said, "When I was a pup and before I knew you I came here a lot. My Grandmother, Nana, loved me very much and I love her very much. So one day I came here when I wasn't supposed to. I opened the door and I didn't see or hear Nana. I went into the house and shut the door so I could hear better. I heard some scraping around and so I called Nana again. Again no answer so I turned into the hall and saw my grandmother getting strangled by a wolf in my pack. I froze and Nana turned her head and saw me. She couldn't speak so she mouthed the word run. I still didn't move and the wolf, Garrett, turned and saw me. He growled and dropped nana. He turned into his wolf form and I was still frozen, the only thing I could move was my eyes. I looked at Nana then at Garrett and back at Nana again. Garrett growled again and said, 'Get out Sam, or you'll get hurt.' Nana screamed no or tried to. Garrett snarled at Nana and I finally snapped out of it. I growled louder and turned into my wolf form. Garrett turned his attention back to me and smiled, 'You really want to fight me pup? A trained fighter, who never lost?' I didn't say any thing and Garrett got ready to pounce. Nana screamed no, this time louder. Garrett snarled again and bit Nana on the neck. I growled and lunged at Garrett. After that I don't really remember anything but my grandma said, My eyes started glowing a bright yellow and I moved so fast she could barely see me. She also said I had electricity flowing around my paws. She said I bit his neck and started choking him. Nana said I stopped and said I spoke with 3 different voices in stead of one, She said I said, 'I'll spare your life, when you weren't going to spare hers or mine.' Now how I got the claw marks on my door is I barely scratched the door with my paws and she said at first it was smoking. Probably from the lightning." Sam looked at Grace when he finished his story. 

Grace was staring at the door down the hall. " You won against a older, stronger, trained, never losing man?" Sam nodded. Grace let out a huff of air and said, "wow, I bet you can do just about everything." Sam shrugged and leaned back against the couch. He looked out the window and frowned, it was almost pitch black out side. Sam got up and said, "You better be getting' home, its already dark." Grace didn't want to go back to her house, she was afraid Marcus would be there waiting for her. "No, I'm staying here." Grace said and she sat farther into the couch to show she wasn't moving. Sam was thrilled but he asked, " Where will you sleep? On the couch? And what about clothes?" Grace smiled and said, "I'll either sleep in your bed or in your Nana's. And can you get my clothes? Please?" Sam said," Sure I'll get your clothes just tell me which ones you want. I don't mind you sleeping in my bed, but where would I sleep?" Grace giggled and said, "I want my green plaid shirt and a pair of black shorts. My pajamas should be on my bed. And where will you sleep? You'll sleep in your bed with me." Sam smiled and his eyes turned a brighter blue. "Okay I'll be back in a few minutes." Grace smiled and Sam ran out side with out a jacket on. 

Grace smiled to her self and went back down the hallway. She looked at the walls which were covered with pictures of a younger Sam. She smiled when she saw a picture of him and his Grandma. She looked at the picture for a while then went to the very end of the hall. She looked at the claw marks on Sam's door and traced them with her own fingers. They felt smooth and straight. Grace found that weird because they were made by claws and lightning. She found it more weird that they were so big and wondered how a puppy could have done that. She shrugged and went back down the hall and into Sam's grandma's room. She looked around again and saw it was very nice and comfy. She saw that she had pictures of a lot of people, probably people from Sam's pack. Grace loved calling the pack Sam's pack because she thought that he deserves to be Alpha Male. All of the pictures had names under them. One wolf named Ashley was very pretty and Grace was actually jealous of her. She saw one picture with Sam and Ashley in it. Ashley was holding Sam right next to her and they both were grinning. Sam's eyes were a very bright blue and he seemed to be enjoying whatever they were doing. Grace went to the next picture that had a tall man with dark brown hair and a tall lady with long red hair. She read the names aloud, "Jenna and Mark." Grace looked back at the picture and thought _These people are Sam's parents! I can't believe that! Sam looks more like his grandmother than his father and mother. _Grace shook her head and went to a small dresser.

Sam ran but not as fast as he could. Sam didn't want to rush and he wanted to give Grace some privacy to look around the house. Sam found Grace's bedroom easily from her scent. He went into her bedroom through the window and when he was in there it smelled of lilac. Sam smelled her room and then went to find the clothes she asked for. He thought her room was great but needed a little bit more color. Her room was mostly black and white. Her floor was hardwood and her walls where pale white with black appliances. Her bed was on a silver frame and the comforter was black. Sam shook his head and found her green shirt and black shorts. Sam looked on her bed and found her pajamas, which were a big white t-shirt with a pair of orange shorts. Sam shrugged and went to jump out her window which was on the second story. Sam stopped before he jumped out. He spotted a piece of paper with his name on it. He picked it up and read the note:

Dear diary,

I love Sam so much that I can't even begin to explain! I can't wait till I tell him tomorrow that I love him. I would've told him yesterday but he wasn't there. I think Sam and I were supposed to be together. He protects me and really doesn't hurt any body in less its to survive and he's loving and kind and I can't even begin to describe ! I have to go to bed but ill try and write tomorrow about what he said. Good night Sam, my love, my only love.

Grace 

Sam smiled and read the note over again. Finally he decided to go back to Grace and tell her he loved her. This time he ran faster than before . He smiled and then howled for no reason. 

Mark raised his head and told the rest of the pack to be quiet. He heard it again, a howl that he could never forget. Mark smiled and looked to his pack. "Sam's back." He said grinning. Every one gasped, they thought Sam would have been dead by now. Everyone was worried except for Jenna and Ashley. Ashley was excited that Sam was back and she wanted Sam back. Ashley missed him so much and she loved Sam. Jenna was happy that her baby was alive but sad that he might die soon. 

Grace looked at the tiny dresser and saw a tiny and elegant jewelry box. She opened it and saw a beautiful diamond wedding ring. Her jaw dropped a bit and her eyes widened with lust. The ring had a gold band and had one huge diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on each side. She looked closely at the ring and felt something grab her waist. Grace jumped and turned around to see Sam. Grace blushed deeply and said, "Sorry, I didn't know you came in and you should really make more noise when you enter places." Sam smiled and grabbed her around the waist again. Grace smiled and looked back at the ring she was holding. Sam looked at the ring and smiled, "That was my mothers ring, she doesn't like to were though because she got it from Nana and she wanted to be like a real wolf. No rings." Grace looked at the ring one more time before she put it back unwillingly. "I don't know why she hates it, I love it." Sam smiled and Grace went to go look back at the pictures on the wall. She went back to the picture of Sam and Ashley. Sam shook his head and said, "She made me do that, she wanted a picture of me and her." Grace kept staring at the picture and asked, "Did you use to like her?" Sam nodded. "It was just a crush, she's nothing compared to you." Grace grinned "But look at her, I think she's very pretty and you even said you like her." Sam nodded and said, "I also said it was just a crush and you look so much better than she does." Grace smiled and went to the next picture; the picture of Sam's parents. Immediately Sam's eyes turned yellow. "So these people are your parents?" Grace said. Sam said, "Kind of, you know the stories of Nuka the evilest person in the world? Everyone thinks I'm his kind because I have the same birth mark as him and because people who've seen him say I look like him." Grace looked back at the picture and asked, "Have you ever seen him? Nuka?" Sam shook his head no. Grace stared at the picture for a moment then went back into the hall way. Sam followed Grace back into the living room and Grace said, " I don't think your Nuka's kid, your to nice." Sam picked up her clothes and threw them towards Grace. "I think so, I've hurt people, even killed my own brother! I'm no different then him." Grace caught the clothes and set them down. "You are nothing like him, those were accidents or you were protecting some one. You have are heart and he doesn't, you are nothing like him!" Sam wouldn't look at her. Grace moved around the couch and went to go give Sam a hug. "I'm sorry you think that you're a monster, but your not! I'm also sorry I brought that up. I love you." Sam hugged her back and said, "It's okay, you didn't mean to, and I love you too." Sam back up some so he could see her face. He smiled and Grace smiled back. Grace got closer to Sam and stood up on her toes so she could kiss him. Sam kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist when Grace wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam unwillingly pulled back and said, "We have to go to school tomorrow, we should probably get some rest." Grace frowned but nodded. She went to go pick up her clothes and get dressed in Sam's bathroom.

Grace changed quickly, wanting to get back to Sam as soon as possible. She found Sam in his bedroom setting the alarm clock. Grace tried to be as quite as possible and snuck up behind Sam. She smiled then put her arms around his waist like Sam did. Sam smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Grace. He smiled her smile and set the clock for 6:50. Grace saw what time he set the clock and frowned, she hated getting up early. Sam smiled again and said, "The earlier we get up, the more time we have to our selves." Grace smiled and laid down on Sam's bed. She thought it was very comfortable. Sam smiled and laid down next to her. Grace turned on her side to see Sam and saw for the first time he wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked at him and saw that he was skinny but still had muscles. Sam smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. Grace smiled back at Sam and turned on her other side. Sam whispered, "Good night Grace, my sweet, my angel" Grace smiled and whispered, "Good night Sam, my love, my only" After that they both fell in to a deep sleep and in the middle of the night Sam unconsciously wrapped his arms around Grace and pulled her closer to him.

Grace woke up to find Sam's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and tried to get out of Sam's grip with out waking him up. Sam woke up to find Grace trying to get out of his arms. Sam smiled and pulled her closer to him. Grace ginned and said, "Good morning" Sam said good morning back and got up to stretch. Grace shut her eyes trying to go back to sleep. Sam smiled and got his clothes to get dressed. He kissed Grace lightly on the lips before he went into the bathroom to change. 

After Sam was done getting ready he went to go wake Grace up. She smiled and got up unwillingly. Grace got ready quickly and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Sam followed Grace and showed her where some cereal was and got out some milk. They both ate quietly and quickly. Sam picked up both bowls and set them near the sink. Grace sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Sam. Sam sat down next to Grace and lifted her chin up so he could kiss her. Grace kissed Sam back and leaned forward a bit so she could get closer. Sam smiled and leaned back while pulling Grace on top of him. Sam and Grace kissed and tried to move closer and closer to each other. Sam had put an alarm on his watch so they knew when it was time to leave and it went off. Grace groaned and Sam smiled-amused. "We have to go to school, you know that." Sam said as he sat up. "Do we really have to?" Grace whined. Sam nodded and smiled again. Sam and Grace got up and went into the garage. Grace smiled when she saw Sam's car. She got into the passengers side and waited while Sam got the keys to the car. 

Grace smiled again as they pulled into the drive way. Again everyone stared at Sam's car. Sam smiled too and pulled into Grace's usual parking spot. Sam helped Grace get out of the car and everyone stared at them. Sam smiled and put his arm around her waist-pulling her closer. Grace smiled and ducked her head. She didn't like being the center of attention and she didn't want all the people there see her blush. Sam laughed and they began walking towards their first class.

Sam and Grace tried to talk to each other anytime they got. We the teacher wasn't listening or looking, they passed notes, talked as fast as they could sometimes. 

At the end of second period they both went to their lockers to get their things ready for third and fourth period. Sam went to his locker on the other side of the hall and Grace went to hers which was on the other end of the hall. They both tried to trade lockers with people around each other but so far no one wanted to trade. Grace and Sam hated being away from each other for any period of time. Grace shut her locker and turned around to see Marcus. Grace's heart beat picked up faster and she whispered, "Sam" so quietly Mark didn't even hear her.

Sam shut his locker and heard Grace call his name. He looked towards Grace and saw Marcus standing there. Sam growled and the hall got quite. Sam ran over to Grace and got there in a second. Grace smiled when she saw Sam standing in front of her, protecting her from Marcus. Marcus recoiled from Sam, he still couldn't get used to how fast he moved. Marcus growled and Sam bared his teeth-eyes turning a bright yellow. Sam saw a teacher come from one of the class rooms from the corner of his eye and said, "Maybe this isn't a good time to settle this." Marcus smirked, "why wimp?" Sam's eyes turned brighter but he stayed in front of Grace, protecting his soul and heart. Marcus growled and turned into his wolf form. All the students around Grace, Sam, and Marcus back away. Sam stayed in his human form, even though he wished he could turn into his wolf form. Grace saw that Sam wanted to turn into his wolf form but wouldn't so she whispered in his ear, "I'll go so you can change and don't have to worry about me." She was about to leave but Sam grabbed her wrist. "No, he just wants to get you away from me so he could take you. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Grace nodded and said, "I'm just going to stand over there so you can see me but still fight." Sam nodded and Grace started heading over there. Sam grabbed her wrist again and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Grace smiled and said, "Promise me one thing, don't die." Sam grinned and said, "I promise not to die." Grace smiled again and kissed him on the lips. Marcus growled and Sam smiled. Grace smiled slightly and went over to the wall so Sam could see her. Sam smiled and turned into his wolf form. Marcus snarled and lunged towards Sam. Sam easily dodged him. Sam grabbed Marcus by the fur on his neck and threw him away from Grace. Marcus growled again and ran back towards Sam but lunged for Grace. Sam's eyes turned a bright yellow and his pupil disappeared. Marcus only got his teeth around Grace's ankle but let go from Sam. Marcus was thrown back father this time. Marcus looked up and saw Sam. Sam's eyes were glowing and lightning was coming from his paws. Everyone gasped except for Grace, she knew she would see this some day because Sam loved her so much, and would let nothing hurt her. Sam barked at Marcus and lightning flashed across the sky out side and thunder was heard every where. Marcus got up and was about to retreat but Sam was snarling above him. Sam leaned closer to Marcus and whispered, "Run and leave Grace and me alone" Marcus was surprised that he talked with three voices but nodded and ran away. Sam turned back to his regular blue eyed self and smiled. He then ran to Grace and asked, "Are you okay?" Grace nodded and hugged Sam around the waist. Sam smiled a little and went with Grace to pick up there books and go to third and fourth period like any normal day. Sam and Grace still talked through the classes but now they talked about how they fight looked from different vantage points.

Mark and the pack was trying to track Sam down and had there best tracker but still couldn't find him. Mark ran into a boy who smelled like Sam. Mark looked at the boy and asked, "Who are you and do you by any chance know a boy named Sam?" Marcus looked at the wolf then said, "My names Marcus, and yeah I know a wimp named Sam." Mark grinned and said, "I'm mark and this is my pack. We're looking for Sam…the wimp" Marcus smiled and said, "He's in that school, but I'd wait until school gets out so you could ambush him." Mark nodded and said, "Thank you, if you like you can join us. We are going to kill Sam by the way" Marcus grinned and said, "Sign me up" Mark nodded.


End file.
